


Only for you

by I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asking Out, F/F, Fluff, Skrulls - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr/pseuds/I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr
Summary: Based on this prompt: Hi there! Could you write about Carol x Reader where the reader is a skrull? Carol makes the first move to ask them out on a date.It's from my tumblr so of you'd like to visit that or send me a request my URL is flowingwithwater





	Only for you

Turns out looking for another planet where an entire species could live wasn’t as easy as Carol thought. They have been at it for about two years now. After Carol and the rest of the Skrull left earth they went on to find other survivors. Signals were sent from all over the galaxy and after a couple of months there were more Skrulls than they expected, making it difficult to work on finding a place for them to start a new life. To the dismay of many other the majority of the Skrulls were sent back to earth to wait until the job was done. Only a few stayed with Carol including Talos, his science guy and a couple of other talented ones that could help.

“Where are we heading today?” “Good morning to you too, Captain. Sleep well?” Y/n asked with a smile on her face. A smile replaced the frown on Carol’s face. “I’m sorry, y/n. Good morning and of course I slept well. As always.” Both of them laughing recognizing the lie. Carol doesn’t sleep well. Ever. Not necessarily because of nightmares, more so because she has just gotten used to not sleeping a lot.  
“And to answer your question, we are currently heading to the coordinates of planet that is supposed to be, well, empty. But we don’t know a lot about it, it’s risky but we’re slowly running out of options.” y/n added with a long sigh. 

Carol watched y/n unsure of what to do. Y/n was different than the other Skrulls. For one, she refused to take on her natural form. After fleeing her planet, she found refuge on earth and has therefore gotten used to look like a human being. Carol has never seen her in her true form, she doubted anyone has. Silence washed over the pair as y/n continued typing something on the computer while Carol just stood there watching.

The two of them have grown quite close over the time. After almost two years they were great friends. On days when y/n wasn’t stressing about finding a new home and Carol wasn’t flying to new planets, stronger feelings threatened to come to the surface. But their thoughts being occupied with the mission neither of the two would ever try and find out exactly what kind of feelings these were. It simply wasn’t the right time. 

“Listen y/n,” Carol slowly approached y/n trying to find the right words, ”We will find a place. I won’t give up and neither should you. I need my favorite person here. Who else is going to fly this ship? Talos? I’m surprised he finds the toilet without asking someone.” As always Carol was able to make y/n laugh.  
Y/n didn’t answer though, they just stared at Carol, realizing how close they were to each other. Carol’s hand on their shoulder rubbing circles. They didn’t know how long they were standing there looking into each other’s eyes, when Carol started leaning in. But before anything could happen a loud sound came from the computer. Startled the two jumped apart.  
“We’re here.” Was all y/n said after studying the screen. Carol cleared her throat remembering what almost happened. “All right then, I’ll go check it out and contact you if I find anything.” With that Carol turned to leave.

Suddenly y/n jumped up from her seat where she had been biting her nails anxiously. Y/n pulled Carol by her wrists and almost made them bump in to each other. “Be careful please. We don’t know anything about this place. Don’t do something stupid.” A smirk formed on the Captain’s face “Please, if there anything or anyone down there, they are the ones that should be careful.” Waiting for y/n to laugh she realized that y/n was genuinely worried. 

A sad frown on y/n’s face made Carol pull them into a hug, that was immediately reciprocated. Quietly she whispered for no one else to hear. “Don’t worry, I’ll be safe.” Y/n nodded on the blonde’s shoulder and tightened her hold. After a while y/n reluctantly let go. Without another word Carol left the room.  
All of a sudden alone y/n went to the window waiting for that glowing beam she knew to be her friend. When it reached the visible blue planet y/n took a shaky breath filled with concern. Now all they could do was wait for her to come back.

After several days y/n, who fell asleep on her computer waiting for any sign of Carol, was woken up by a crackling sound. “ _Y/n…. Y/n are you there?_ ” Scrambling to the communication device y/n answered with a relieved but loud voice. “Carol, are you ok? I’m so glad you’re ok. Where the hell have you been? I’ve been worried sick, do you even know how long you’ve been gone?”  
With a chuckle the Captain answered. “ _Well yeah of course I do. I’m fine y/n but this is an unknown planet and I had to be thorough._ ” With that answer it felt like all the weight had been lifted from y/n’s shoulders. Carol was safe.

“ _Hey guess what. We’ll have to go back to earth picking up the others, because your savior, that’s me, has just found you a new planet to live._ ” Y/n didn’t have any words, all she could do was cry in relieve. For almost two years they have been flying through space almost giving up and now they finally finished their mission. They have finally found a solution. Tears were rolling down y/n’s face and all they could whisper was “Come back here.” 

As soon as Carol was back in the control room she was enveloped in a hug. Y/n couldn’t hold anything in anymore she sobbed into Carol’s neck leaving wet stains on her suit. She didn’t seem to mind. In fact, the blonde enjoyed it, she felt safe and happy. For all this time she did it to make up for what she felt responsible for, but after a while she did it mostly for y/n. Y/n was her motivation, the person that got her to keep going and now finally after two years Carol realized that. Pushing y/n softly away from her she took their face in her handy and wiped the tears away.  
“It was only for you,” a confused frown was etched onto y/n’s face, but Carol couldn’t stop. “Everything is for you. I wanted you to be happy, to have a life with your kind, to not have to worry. It was all for you.” Y/n just drew in a breath and chuckled, confusing Carol and making her pull away slightly. But y/n pulled her back. “I don’t need this planet. My kind does but not me. I’m happy with being on this ship forever. With you.”

Carol just laughed and finally mustered up the courage to do what she should have done months ago. “Well when we’re back on earth would you like to go out with me? Like on a date…. with me. If you want of course.” Y/n just chuckled at the normally so confident woman in front of them. “There’s nothing I’d like more.” And with a shy smile y/n leaned putting her arms around the woman’s waist. And as soon as their lips touched it felt like what y/n said was really true. All they need is each other.


End file.
